Tangled (Once Upon a Time version)
by GuineaPigNinja
Summary: Tangled Captain Swan version. Emma is Repunzel, Hook is Flynn, Regina is Gothel, and Swan and David are the King and Queen. Cover art by MelissaFindley on deviantART.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based off the Disney movie, Tangled. If you want to go read a good spin-off of it, go read MusicAngel98's story, Tangled (Lab Rats edition) if you like Bree and Chase togeather. But in here, Emma will be Repunzel, Hook will be Flynn, Henry will be Pascal, Neal will be Max, Regina will be Gothel, and Snow and David will obviously be the king and queen. Everyone else will be themselfs. Without further ado, Tangled Once Upon a Time version.**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownage to Tangled or OUaT. If I did, Emma would be with Hook, she never would have found Neal.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was legend of a flower that was created when a drop of sun fell. When the queen got terrebly sick, the king sent out men to find it, because the queen was pregnet. Turns out, some lady already found it, and was using its powers to make herself younger.

One night, when she was using the flower, she heard the kings men. She, selfishly, tried hiding the flower, but didn't prevail. The soldiers uprooted the plant, crushed it up and fed it to the queen. After she got better, she gave birth to a beatiful little girl with blonde hair, and glowing green eyes.

Later that night, Regina snuck into the palace and tried to cut a peice of Emma's hair. She was unsuccessful. Since she couldn't cut her hair, and she heard the king and queen, she grabbed Emma, then just like that, gone. She was never seen again.

Eighteen years later, a group theifs tried to steal the lost princesses crown. The palace guards tried to catch them, but the group of theifs. Once the group hit a dead end, Hook and the Stabington brothers tried to climb. "Guys, give me a leg up." Hook told them. "Give us the crown." One of the brothers said. "Do you not trust me?" Thet gave him a serious face. "Ouch. Alright, here you go, now help me up." After they helped him up, the brother at the top told him to help them up. He smirked, "Sorry boys, my hands are full." "Hooooook!"

* * *

**I know it isn't much, but can I please have a reveiw? Please? With a cherry on top? You know you want to. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back, and thank you guest, my first review and this hasn't been up for long, so thanks for that. I know its short but I just wanted a start cause I didn't want to get to far in it then have some people go, oh the rest is too predictable. Gotta keep y'all hangin' :). Here is the second chapter. I'm not going to put a disclaimer in every chapter because I don't like that and I think we all know I don't own it.

* * *

While the guards were chasing down Hook, far away, there lived a girl in a tower. Her name was Emma, and the only companion she has was a chameleon named Henry that her mother didn't know she even had.

Emma was far from being ugly, with her fair skin, long blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. She was stuck there doing the same usual morning routine, starting with her playing hide-and-seek with Henry. While Henry hides outside waiting for Emma to find him, Emma throws the shutters open with a bang. "Aha!" She yelled. "Oh, I guess Henry isn't hiding out here." Henry snickered, the squeaked in suprise when a strand of Emmas hair wrapped around his tail and pulled him up. "Found you." Emma said joyously. "So thats what, twenty-two for me? How about twenty-three out of fourty?" Henry just gave her a look that said 'are you kidding me?' "Ok then, what do you want to do?" She asked Henry, and all he did was point his tail away from the tower. "Stop it, Henry. I like it here and so do you." He just glared at her. "Come on, lets just do our usual routine." (A/N I am not writing the lyrics one it taked up to much time, and two if you are like me then you hate scrolling through the lyrics. So, no lyrics, ok? Ok carry on :) )

After a while she heard a faint " Emma, let down your hair!" She rushed to the window to let her hair down. "Hi mother, how was your day?" She asked nervously when she brought her mother up, because she was finally going to ask her mother to go see the floating lights for her nineteenth birthday. (.I'm going to make Emma 19 and Killian 20)

"It was fine dear." She said while walking over to a mirror. "Do you know what I see dear? I see a beatiful young woman. Oh look, you're here too. (Who else loved that line?) I'm just kidding, darling. Mothers feeling a little down, would you mind singing for me?"

"Yes mother. " Replied Emma, setting everything up so she could sing. Then she starts singing really fast, becayse she just wanted to hurry and ask. "Emma-" she began, but Emma was already trying to ask her.

"So mother, tomorrow is a very special day. Its my birthday! And the one thing that I wanted was to go see to floating lights. So, can I?" She asked, fiddling with a stand of hair. "Emma, you know my rules about going outside. It is a very dangerous place. Just remember, mother knows best." She said in a sing-songy tone while booping her nose. "Always remember, I love you." "I love you more." Emma replied. "And I love you most." Regina finished.

* * *

Ok, as you can see it is about double the size of last chapter, and the same deal as the last chapter. One review and I'll post the next chapter! Bye ladies and gents :)


End file.
